Known RFID implementations are built around the concept of tracking the physical location of an asset (e.g., a product such as a mobile computing device) having an RFID tag affixed thereto. A radio frequency (RF) reader reads the RFID tag. In this scenario, the asset is not self-aware of its RFID-based location as all location information is exchanged between the RFID tag and the RFID reader(s).
US 2016/0088432 discloses a system and method for location-based security, in which a portable electronic device (e.g., a laptop, tablet computer, smartphone, etc.) having an RFID tag receives a proximity signal from an RFID reader when the portable electronic device is within a predetermined range of the RFID reader. The processor of the portable electronic device is then configured to control at least one operation of the portable electronic device in accordance with the proximity signal. For example, the processor of the portable electronic device may be configured to enable or disable access to executable applications or files stored in the portable electronic device. The processor of the portable electronic device may also enable or disable access to at least one operating system of the portable electronic device, and/or enable or disable access to at least one hardware component (e.g., a camera) of the portable electronic device.